Bruh Button
The Bruh Button is a reoccurring artifact within the story of Tack Town. It is the most powerful Artifact, Weapon, Bruh Moment, and the greatest of 'The Forbidden 9 '. The Bruh Button is currently held in containment in the Maximum security Bruh Button vault in Tack Town , where it is overseen by the current Bruh Button guardian, 'btrash ' Legend has it, The Bruh button proceeds all, and was the artifact which singlehandedly spawned every plane of reality in every universe, multiverse, omniverse and dimension, and created kickstarted Ouroboros. The Bruh Button was drained of most of it’s power via the first press which began all, but it still exceedingly strong, known to be the only reliable weakness of Greg Bonnen , Rohan , CreamyCreamCream and Barack II Hussein Obama . When the Bruh Button was first pressed, the intense pressure of the bruh moment created the vacuum of space, and also created a rupture so strong it appeared in every existence. This rupture is now referred to as 'The Void '. The First Press also created all of Bruhdom as we know it, being the point of origin for every Bruh Moment that has ever been, or ever will be. It is said that the BruhForce never weakens, and only grows stronger until it will eventually consume the entirety of reality, although this is not such a bad thing. History The Bruh Button was eventually entrusted to Kenny G , who was discovered overwriting reality to go to the past by Barack, Barack believed that Kenny G would be able to reverse the damage created by any accidental Bruh Button presses, but this appears to be one task that Tenore Sax has heavy troubles with, as it ruptures the very concept of power. In order to protect himself, Kenny G used several of 'The Forbidden 9' to brand sigils to Tenore Sax’s concept, allowing for him to never lose Tenore Sax, even if the Bruh Button kills him. Kenny G eventually found himself handing over the Bruh Button to Tack , who constructed a Bruh Button Vault to guard it, and hired a keeper. It has been said by resident seer, Dilavni that the Bruh Button planted within the vault is a false copy, and that the true Button lies somewhere else in Tack Town , highly speculated to be at the bottom layer of Ayana’s Stomach , guarded by an infinite number of Moon Headed Knights , spearheaded by their leader Martin Luther King Jr. Some other notable wielders include, Cream (Guyakey), Tack, Gay Spongebob, 21 kid, Cringe baby, craig from accounting and Big Yoshi. Forbidden 9 The Forbidden 9 The Bruh Button is a member of the Forbidden 9, the 9 artifacts claimed by The Book Of Trelf to be the end of all that is known. The Artifacts are known to work in tandem with each other, although only one possibly involving the Bruh Button has been shown as of yet. This artifact mix was known as the 'N'(censored by wikia filter)'gga Katana' wielded by Guyakey, which destroyed all of China in a single strike. Guyakey ended up using his powers to keep a piece of the Bruh Button’s essence eternally within Armstrong’s Katana, making it so he gains a small fraction of power whenever a bruh moment occurs. It is said that the Bruh Button is the strongest of the Forbidden 9, and as such can only be stopped by powerful beings wielding all other 8 weapons. The wielders also must be Heterosexual. Incidents The Bruh button has been pressed a few times within Tack Town. Here are some notable events. -The True Big Bang -The Big Bang -The Big Bruh -The Bang Bruhs -Hiroshima -The Tragedy of China (N'(censored by wikia filter)'gga Katana) -9/11 -Chernobyl -Agent Orange -Fortnite -NBA 2k -RAPE -Pornhub -Hentaihavens shutdown